


Heartbeat

by MageWriter



Series: Something Just Like This [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earth, Team Arrow, Team Flash, Team Legends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWriter/pseuds/MageWriter
Summary: In the aftermath of everything, being with the one you love is the best thing of all. A little serious, a little silly.





	Heartbeat

Something Just Like This

Fic 4

Heartbeat by Carrie Underwood

Something Just Like This by The Chainsmokers

Heaven is a Place on Earth by Belinda Carlisle

Still own nothing.

Okay, so this takes place in the future after the events of Crisis on Infinite Earths. I’ve edited out a few characters, mostly because I wasn’t entirely certain how to use them. There is a mix of pairings in this one, since Heartbeat is seriously one of the MOST shippy songs ever created and I could not limit its use to a single pairing.

* * *

They had done it. Once again, the world (and the multiverse) was safe and the heroes were triumphant. Yes, they were all still a little thrown to have Earth-1 and Earth-38 smashed together but they were adjusting. It certainly made having parties like this much easier.

Kara smiled against the top of Lena’s head as they danced. Her girlfriend was tucked beneath her chin as they mostly swayed in place. Someone had put on a list of slow songs for the couples and they were all taking advantage of it.

Oliver and Felicity were in one corner, the stoic man wearing a dazed sort of smile as if he couldn’t believe his luck. Felicity was snuggled into him, content smile on her face. Their son William was watching from the sidelines, his baby sister held to his chest. His wide smile didn’t appear to be leaving his face any time soon.

Barry and Iris were closer to the counter where Thea had set up the music. They, like the other couples, were mostly just swaying in place with little smiles on their faces. Listening closely Kara could think of a few reasons, if the tiny added heartbeat coming from Iris was any indication.

Alex was dancing with Sam, the two having reconnected during the latest crisis. They were being shy and adorable, Ruby grinning at them from the sidelines.

Lois had dragged Clark over to another corner where they could snuggle more than dance with their newborn son. The little family had nearly died or been written out of existence, neither an outcome Kara could contemplate without crying. Kara had never seen Clark so relaxed and happy, but by the silly smile that hadn’t left his face for hours he was.

Sara and Ava were dancing nearby, the two ignoring the antics from the rest on the Legends. Nathan and Zari were doing much the same. Ray was probably the one who had put on the current playlist, considering he had dragged Nora into the center of the room the moment the first song had begun. Despite the woman’s protest, she was still swaying with her partner as the songs changed.

Other couples were spaced out in the room, happy and relieved at the outcome of events. Maggie was dancing with Kate. Bruce (who had made a very well timed reappearance) was dancing with Selena. Cisco was dancing with his girlfriend. Thea was dancing with a young man that she had tackled upon seeing. Lucy was dancing with Vasquez. J’onn and M’gann were dancing. Nia had dragged Brainy onto the impromptu dance floor.

Those not dancing were watching the dancers, although Mick looked as if he were ready to torch the stereo system if the music didn’t change. Kara honestly didn’t care if he did, since her focus was more on the woman in her arms than the actual music.

Lena’s heartbeat thrummed in her ears. It was honestly one of Kara’s favorite sounds in any universe, and she had nearly lost it too many times in the past year. They had managed to work things out and come out stronger for it; almost in spite of evil AIs, manipulative old friends, and the fabric of the multiverse working against them.

“You’re thinking too hard,” Lena murmured.

“Not when it’s about you,” Kara replied just as softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too Darling,” Lena glanced down. She was entirely unsurprised to see they were floating a good foot off the ground. She giggled. It was a good thing everyone here knew Kara’s secret. “We’re floating.”

“Oh…that happens sometimes.” Kara took them back to the ground. She was happy and when she was happy she floated. Alex had experienced this many times, especially when they were teenagers and Kara hadn’t fully mastered her powers.

“I like knowing how happy you are,” Lena’s ‘with me’ went unsaid, but Kara knew it was there.

“Let’s go out to the balcony,” Kara suggested, seeing that Mick and Snark (newly resurrected because of the universal rewrite and the Monitor’s meddling) were headed towards the sound system. “I want to continue this.”

Lena nodded, stepping away so they could slip out of the room. L-Corp’s ballroom was designed so that people could go onto the balcony if they needed space during functions. Lena had designed it with several hiding spots for couples and places Kara could change if need be.

She leaned against the railing, looking out over the skyline of National City. So many people were unaware of what had occurred, how their lives had both drastically changed yet remained ever so much the same. She supposed that was a good thing, less chaos involved even if it did mean certain people had returned to the board.

Kara wrapped her arms around her, chin resting on her shoulder to share in the view of the city. Lena had forgone any sort of heel for the night, allowing their height difference to show. It was a little strange, having to actually look _up_ at her girlfriend but worth it when she could so easily press her ear to Kara’s chest and hear the thrumming of her heart.

As angry as she had been, seeing Kara die not once but multiple times had shaken Lena to her core. No anger or sense of betrayal had been worth losing Kara permanently. Considering the Kryptonian had bent over backwards to do everything she could to apologize and make up for it, to find a way to show Lena just how much she truly cared for and trusted the other woman…Lena hoped her brother knew just how much his plan had failed.

“Now you’re thinking too hard,” Kara said gently, pressing a kiss to Lena’s hair. “We’ll be okay, no matter what. We’ve already weathered the worst.”

“Now you’ve jinxed us.” Lena turned to face her.

“Lena,” Kara’s face was entirely too serious for the night. “I cannot imagine anything worse than witnessing you _die_. Everything, _everything_, pales in comparison to that. I love you with everything that I am, was, and might be. You are my sun. I thank Rao every day that you forgave me and gave me the chance to love you.”

Lena blushed. “Kara…seeing you die wasn’t easy for me. It was, to be fully honest, what drove me to truly forgive you. I cannot imagine a world where I exist without you, even when I was at my angriest I never really wanted you gone.” She moved to clasp Kara’s hands in hers. “You _know_ how difficult it is for me to believe that someone can care so much for me, no matter how many examples are given.”

Alex taking a bullet for her. J’onn including her in ‘his girls’. Sam and Ruby claiming her as part of their small family. Jess’ undying loyalty and protectiveness. Winn and Vasquez geeking out with her over computer code (Felicity and Cisco now added to that group). All of the many times Kara had shown up with food no matter the hour. Kara protecting and defending her even when Lena felt undeserving of it.

“I do know,” Kara agreed. “I also know you care so very much, that’s why you always try so hard. I promise to show you every day that I love you. That you are worth everything to me.” She reddened, but continued on. “I want to dance to the rhythm of your heartbeat for the rest of our lives. You are everything to me, worth every risk. You told me once that Kara Danvers was your hero. Lena Luthor, I _need_ you to know that you are mine.”

“Alex won’t be happy, I took her spot.” Lena tried to joke, denying the tears that were threatening to fall.

“My sister can share,” Kara retorted. She gently wiped away the tears from Lena’s face. “I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy.”

“I want you to be happy too,” Lena nuzzled into the hand Kara left resting on her cheek. “I want to be the one who makes you happy, and the one that yells at you for being reckless or eating the last pint of ice cream in the freezer.”

“Just pop the question already!”

A round of ‘shush!’ could be heard after Constantine’s outburst. Kara wasn’t certain, but she would bet even odds that both Sara and Alex had hit the man in the head by the yelp that came from him. The two of them blushed harder, turning to face their gathered audience.

“We’ve only been dating, like, a week!” Kara protested. Not that she _didn’t_ want to have Lena as her wife, but it was too soon for that.

“Pretty sure you’ve actually been dating most of the time you’ve known each other,” Sam said, leaning against the doorframe.

“I second that,” James agreed. He had dated both of them and he knew he could be thick at times, but there were only so many looks and ‘friend-dates’ he could observe before realizing that the two women were heads-over-heels in love with each other for all that they were doing nothing about it.

“It is, from what I understand, a perfectly logical conclusion to reach,” Brainy added in. Nia was nodding beside him.

“Leave them alone, they’ll figure it eventually,” Alex finally chimed in. She tried to tug her dance partner back inside. “It’ll only take them another three years.”

“It will not!” Kara denied. She wanted to wait at least a month before broaching the subject with her girlfriend.

Lena straightened up, smirking. “How do you know we haven’t already eloped?” Just as she expected, Kara’s blush darkened while everyone else froze. “Darling, breathe.”

Kara sucked in a deep breath and expelled it slowly. “I thought we weren’t going to say anything yet?”

If Lena was surprised at Kara’s willingness to go along with her, she didn’t show it. “If they’re going to tease us, they should have the proper ammunition.”

“Right,” Kara nodded. “I think I hear the timer going off. We should go.”

Before Lena could ask _what_ timer, Kara had he picked up and they were in the air. Lena was very glad she had decided to wear pants tonight as she wrapped herself around Kara. The pair escaped just as Alex managed to find her voice.

“Kara! Get back here! I’m going to call mom! Kara!”

They managed to make it to Lena’s apartment before their laughter got the better of them.

“Their faces!” Lena leaned against her shaking partner.

“I know!” Kara giggled helplessly. She would undoubtedly be getting a call from Eliza at some point to discuss this. Her foster mother would probably find it funny. “You know they’re probably going to take bets on if we were kidding or not.”

“Let them,” Lena tucked herself into Kara’s side. “They weren’t entirely wrong. I did mean some of those outings as dates, but you never seemed interested.”

“I didn’t realize they were meant to be dates,” Kara admitted. “I’m not…no matter how long I’ve been on Earth, I still don’t understand or recognize all of the different human courting rituals.”

“How would you have courted me on Krypton?” Lena asked, curious.

Kara tilted her head to the side; crinkle forming as she thought about it. “After we were matched,” and Kara had no doubt that they would have been, “there would have been shared meals both alone and with both Houses. Small gifts would be exchanged, one or more them bearing our house crests. We would attend events together. The higher House would be responsible for forging the bonding bracelets. If the Houses were equal in status, each house would create one to give to the other during the bonding ceremony.” Kara paused to think on what else she remembered.

“There would have been meetings and negotiations between our Houses, determining which House would host the match. Typically the older house would do so, especially if the Heir of the house was the one being bonded.”

“So I would become Lena Zor-El?” Lena turned it over in her mind. “Or would it simply be El?”

“I think…” Kara frowned for a moment before nodding. “Yes, once the ceremony was over, we would be Kara and Lena El. We could keep my Father’s name, passing it on to any daughters while sons would only have ‘El’. That would be the sort of thing decided during negotiations. Including if any children we had would continue your house.”

Lena thought about it. “You know, I think we’ve actually done everything you just said except for the negotiation part.”

Kara thought about it, blushing again. “Oh Rao, I _have_ been courting you and I never realized it!”

Lena laughed. “We both have Darling.” Her smile turned wicked. “Shall we finish it?”

“I…I don’t have bracelets prepared.” Kara whispered, forlorn. “I have drawings of them, and I totally had a plan to bring this up in a month or so.”

Lena blushed this time. “I…um…actually, stay here for a moment.” She got up and entered her apartment. Kara watched through the window as she opened one of the five lead-lined safes she knew Lena had in the apartment.

The CEO returned carrying a box. “I know this is probably nothing like what Kryptonian bonding bracelets are meant to look like, and this is a very teenager thing to do, but I brought these before everything happened. Kind of ironic, considering I didn’t know at the time.”

She opened the bock to reveal a pair of bracelets, both engraved with the House of El crest over lapping with the ‘L’ from L-Corp. Tiny emeralds and sapphires sat at each point of the crests and where loops of the Celtic knots met in the center. It was perfectly flat; nothing protruding that could be caught on clothing or would create bumps beneath a supersuit. Kara wasn’t entirely certain what the metal was, because although it _looked_ like silver she knew it wasn’t.

“Lena…did you make these?” Kara asked softly, lifting one from the box. The inside had _Stronger Together_ inscribed. She recalled explaining to Lena what her crest translated as, long before any animosity had come between them.

“Kind of, I provided the design and the Nth metal. I did do the engravings myself, after the Hope fiasco. The tech inside is a GPS tracker and a vital monitor.” Lena explained. She tapped the combined crest. “It took some effort to reposition the gems when I put this on there. I-”

Kara cut her off with a kiss. “I love them. They’re perfect. You’re perfect.” She kissed Lena again. “We should hyphen our names to Luthor-Danvers. We can use Zor-El when we’re off-world.”

“They’re meant to be friendship bracelets,” Lena admitted shyly.

“Don’t care, they’re perfect,” Kara reiterated. “Lena Kieran Luthor, would you please do me the great honor of becoming my bonded?”

“Darling, I think you have it a little backwards. I’m meant to be asking you that question.” She lifted the box still holding the other bracelet.

“Does it really matter?” Kara scrunched up her nose. She had had a very different idea on how this would go, but this would work.

“I suppose not,” Lena agreed quietly, thinking that actually planning anything was asking for trouble. “Yes, if you, Kara Zor-El Danvers, would grant me the same honor.”

“From now until the universe ends,” Kara replied, slipping the smaller bracelet onto Lena’s left wrist. She felt Lena do the same with the remaining bracelet. “I love you.”

Lena kissed her softly. “I love you Darling.” She chuckled. “At least now when Eliza calls, you can tell her you weren’t entirely lying.”

Kara giggled. “We’ll…oh! I’ll be right back!”

Before Lena could protest, Kara was gone in a blur. She was back almost as quickly as she had left, a small velvet box clutched in her hands.

“I got these, but didn’t understand why Alex kept laughing at me when I called them friendship rings.” She blushed. “I do now, and I’ve had them practically forever since I was too embarrassed to return them. But humans exchange rings, right? Will these work?”

Lena gapped at the two, very simple blue steel rings Kara had in the box. One was a little thicker, indicating it was meant to worn by the male partner. Both rings had the eternity symbol engraved on the loops where a stone would normally set.

She smiled. “They’re perfect Kara, although I would love to hear the story on how you confused wedding bands with friendship bracelets.”

“I’ll tell you,” Kara promised. “But first,” she took the slimmer of the two rings and placed it on Lena’s left hand. “Perfect fit.” She already knew the other ring fit her, and held out her hand for Lena to slip it on.

“You know,” Lena said thoughtfully as she examined the combination of both ring and bracelet, “this is going to make certain people absolutely furious.”

“Because I got the most beautiful person in twelve galaxies to say yes to being with me forever?” Kara asked, the smile on her face very telling.

“That is one reason, if you insist.”

“I do.”

“I vote we let Alex tell them the news.”

“Oh, she’ll love that.” Kara was grinning. “I don’t think you heard her tell Lex that she’s the better Alex, right before she punched him.”

“Well, your sister isn’t wrong.” Lena admitted. She wondered if she would be able to find footage of the event.

“Our sister,” Kara correct happily. “Our family, our friends.” She kissed Lena again for the sheer hell of it.

“Right,” Lena agreed. She stood up and held out a hand to her _fiancé_. “May I have this dance?”

Grinning, Kara accept the hand and stood. “Always.” She began to move them, using Lena’s heartbeat for the tempo.

Either completely ignored or entirely unnoticed, Sam snapped a picture before going back to the party. She was _so_ going to tease them with this at their wedding.


End file.
